


Why Are You Having a Tea Party?

by TheMangosity



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangosity/pseuds/TheMangosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why <i>were</i> Sora, Donald and Goofy having a tea party?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Are You Having a Tea Party?

**Author's Note:**

> _(Originally posted on FanFiction.net on 2-15-2013)_ Written for the kh-drabble community at LiveJournal. The prompt was Friends, and I've always wanted to write something based on the greatest line ever spoken in all of Kingdom Hearts : D Enjoy!

Sora groans himself awake, and for a moment he feels at peace. He knows the nightmare was just that: a nightmare, one he's had many times at that. He assures himself that Riku is fine, that the cold feeling in his chest doesn't mean a thing, before rubbing his eyes and trying to focus on where he is. The sight of Yen Sid's dimly lit study is enough to bring everything that happened during the Mark of Mastery exam rushing back to him, and a knot suddenly forms in the pit of his stomach. In the corner he sees Donald and Goofy having a quiet conversation with Yen Sid, and before he can call out to them and ask what's going on something else catches his eye, and he pales.

Lying stiff and motionless on the floor a little ways away is Riku, and Sora realizes that the nightmare might not have been just a nightmare after all.

Without another thought he jumps up and rushes to Riku's side, shaking him and calling his name, but his friend doesn't even stir.

"Sora! You're awake!" he hears Goofy shout, and soon both Donald and Goofy are by his side.

Interrupting their million questions, Sora asks, "What happened to him?"

After a short silence Donald says, "You were in a lot of trouble, Sora. Riku dove into your dreams to save you from the darkness."

"But you're awake now," Goofy says hopefully, laying a gentle hand on Sora's back. "So that means he must be okay, too."

Sora wants to believe this, but he can't. "I could see Riku while I was dreaming," he says quietly. "He was fighting the darkness and… and he was losing."

Donald and Goofy can see that Sora is very upset, and they meet eyes behind him and nod. They each take one of his arms and pull him to his feet.

"Don't you worry, Sora," Goofy says. "Riku will be awake in no time."

"But, guys…" Sora shoots a worried glance back at Riku as they both drag him off to the side.

"We'll do something fun while we wait," Donald says, and before Sora can say another word Donald lifts his wand and conjures up a table in front of them. In bursts of light all of Sora's favorite sweets and three cups full of tea magically appear on its surface.

Despite himself Sora's stomach begins to rumble, and it isn't lost on Donald. "You must be hungry," he says. "Let's dig in."

"And maybe Riku can join us when he wakes up," Goofy adds happily.

Sora laughs out loud at the idea of Riku having anything to do with a tea party, and smiles at his friends gratefully. "Okay," he finally says. "Let's eat."

Before Sora knows it he's eating a slice of cake and laughing with his friends, and it seems like no time at all before a voice shouts from behind, "Hey!"

Sora turns to find Riku sitting up and giving him a puzzled look, and it lifts a weight from his shoulders.

"Riku?"

He practically tackles his friend to the ground as he throws himself at Riku, hugging him tightly and shouting, "You're safe!"

"Wait, haven't we got this backwards?" Riku asks as Sora draws away. Then he looks even more confused as he asks. "And…why are you having a tea party?"

Sora is so relieved to have Riku back that he doesn't answer either question and goes back to squeezing the life out of him.

Then very quietly, so that only Riku can hear him, he says, "Because my friends know me very well."

Riku decides this is as good an answer as he's going to get.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Don't forget to comment!


End file.
